world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
101114-Beau-Doir
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:16 -- 02:16 CA: ((where is Doir rn)) 02:17 GA: (( in his room probs )) 02:19 CA: There is a knock on Doir's door... 02:19 GA: "come in!" 02:22 CA: Beau opens the door and steps inside. "Doir, great you're still here"... 02:23 GA: Doir gets up from his bed, captchaloguing his laptop. "oh, hey beau. yeah, ive been talking to my children, and adopted some guy." 02:24 CA: "I'd ask, but I'm sure from your point of view, what you just said makes perfect sense and had reasoning behind it, and will leave it at that"... 02:25 CA: "Listen, I came by because I wanted to say goodbye. Who knows how long it will be until we see eachother face to ghost face"... 02:27 GA: "ohhhh breau." Doir pulls him into a hug. "dont worry! travel through the cyberverse is instantaneous, and travel as a mind ghost goes the speed of thought." 02:27 GA: "ill still be able to hop over anytime im not like in the middle of battle to say hi, tell you about my day, grab a starbucks, the whole deal." 02:29 CA: "Awesome, Oh! And be sure to say hello to the lil Mavicos runnin around. Keep them out of serious trouble"... 02:30 GA: Doir pulls away. "yeah, sure! theyre awesome. lily is like, soooo cool, and erisio is like, sane! and vyllen, the kid i adopted, like, totally thinks im the coolest because of my alternate hacker self." 02:32 CA: "Coolness and sanity. Clearly your genes are blessed"... 02:32 GA: "yeah theyre sooo cooool ommmmg im so excited." 02:32 GA: "have you talked to your kids?" 02:33 CA: "One of them. Rubi Demain, Sylph of Life, very bright"... 02:34 GA: "oooh, cool! maybe ill be on her team." 02:36 GA: "your other kid was with sami, right? i bet she'll have their handle pretty soon, and will totally forward it to you!" 02:37 CA: "Yes, and that kid would have been raised by the alternate Sami. I can't wait to meet them!" He smied, almost dreamily... 02:39 GA: "this is so exciting! after five years, we'll finally be able to meet our kids! our long-ass journey is over!" 02:39 CA: "Long ass journey indeed"... 02:40 GA: "im sure, uh, as soon as we dock, you'll be able to meet them in person too. bring 'em over for an ark party or somethin." 02:41 CA: "Oh and I've sort of been going around and giving everyone motivational speeches and stuff, and I have one for you too. Next time someone calls you stupid, you tell them that Beau himself said that you're one of the smartest, craftiest people in the game. ok?"... 02:42 GA: Doir hugs him again. "okay! i wont forget it." 02:43 GA: "hahah, but anyway, ive got five years of training up my sleeve, with the smartest slugs and... uh, probably the best library in the world." 02:43 GA: "so ill be so smart they cant believe." 02:43 GA: "theyll be like, wow, doir is so smart. i cant. even. wowo." 02:43 CA: "Plus, with 5 years of training, I bet you could help the new mind players out a whole lot"... 02:44 GA: "oh, yeah! both of my kids are mind players. seer, and thief. and since im a page, i know stuff about every class!" 02:45 CA: "Wow, mind reeally runs in your blood"... 02:45 GA: "yeah, it must be like, a dominant genetic thing. like redheads." 02:47 CA: "Oh god don't tell me your hair is dyed and you're a natural redhead"... 02:48 GA: "no, im... a whitehead? naturally... for some reason. i always assumed it was because i was born to be in an anime." 02:50 CA: "Puella Magi Doir Magica"... 02:50 GA: "mevuca is suffering" 02:54 GA: "man, i hope we dont just get there and all instantly die. thatd suck." 02:55 CA: "Well, I'm trusting you to make sure that doesn't happen."... 02:55 CA: "Pages are like pawns, and you got to the other side of the board. You're one of the strongest pieces in the game"... 02:56 GA: "yeah, but we just got a bunch of new pieces, and we dont know how many are trustworthy." 02:56 GA: "remember how our biggest problem was jack, not the game. what if one of balish's kids goes berserk? or someone is like, a sociopath and just waiting to backstab someone?" 02:58 CA: "Can't mind players do like, sense motive on people"... 02:58 GA: "no, a sense motive is like, a roll to see if you see through a bribe." 02:58 GA: "er, but, i might be able to see into people's brains, yes." 02:59 GA: "and easier thing to do might just be, you know, check everyones sheets. we'd see clear signs of evil right on there." 02:59 GA: *an 03:04 CA: "fair enough"... 03:06 GA: "lily (my kid, yo) said there was some trouble with charlatans, and that some of them got into severe debt. hopefully, theyll let me, a veteran, 'see their sheets to make sure theyre okay', if you know what i mean." 03:06 CA: "but really, if you need to keep an eye out for those kind of people, I'm sure that you and two more god tier veterans won't have much trouble"... 03:07 GA: "yeah, but we cheated and got to where we are through bullshit and not much actual work." 03:07 CA: yeah ok but you're still powerful... 03:07 CA: *" "... 03:08 GA: "well, yeah, *im* powerful, because ive been training for the past five years. i dunno about maenam." 03:08 CA: "Think about it this way"... 03:08 CA: "You have a wimp you just started going to the gym"... 03:08 CA: "And you have a guy on steroids"... 03:09 CA: "Sure he used steroids, and cheated, but he's still much stronger"... 03:10 GA: "fiiine, im just using a bit of caution here." 03:10 GA: "like damn, im a bit wary of danger, sue me." 03:10 CA: "I wasn't saying don't be careful"... 03:11 CA: "I was saying of you DO find someone who intends to harm the team, you, Sami, and Maenam are more than capable to handle it"... 03:11 CA: *if... 03:12 GA: "yeah, but im just being careful in case we arent more than capable." 03:12 CA: "Perfect, you're ready"... 03:14 GA: "yeah, ready as ill ever be." Doir motions to the pristine room. "ive got everything ill need and everything i wont captchalogued, ive prepared my various devices to be ready for use, and ive left a phone over on my desk incase i need to escape back here." 03:16 CA: "I'm so robbing you while you're gone"... 03:17 GA: "nuh uh, theres nothing to rob here. ive taken everything but the phone." 03:17 GA: "rob someone else." 03:17 CA: "Looks like a nice phone..."... 03:18 GA: "yeah, i was rich." Doir dumps it into the nightstand drawer. "anyway, dont touch it. i need it here in case i need to hack over." 03:18 CA: "Fair enough"... 03:19 CA: "I'll just rob Ryspor, he has fancy highblood junk"... 03:19 GA: "eheheh yeah tell me what you find" 03:19 GA: "dont let him know you stole from him, though." 03:20 CA: "I'm not telling you where he hides his porn"... 03:20 GA: "i already know, dont worry." 03:20 CA: "Oh yeah, you probably looked when you were omnipotent or whatever"... 03:20 CA: "So what's up with that, can you just... do that now?"... 03:21 GA: "i dunno, probably" 03:21 CA: "Wave a henshin pen around and know the secrets of the universe"... 03:21 CA: "The meaning of life"... 03:21 GA: "not gonna use it unless i need it, though, in case it has limited uses." 03:21 CA: "Why we're here"... 03:21 CA: "Why dudes have nipples"... 03:21 GA: "well, not really. i just know the position of every particle in existence." 03:22 GA: "i wont know answers to that crap unless, like, someones neurons are firing with it." 03:22 CA: "You know, I never did use my white queen henshin pen..."... 03:22 GA: "do it" 03:23 CA: "That would be silly. You saw what happened with Meouet, and you, and Ryspor"... 03:23 CA: "Shit, you've heard what the *white queen* does"... 03:23 GA: "true, yeah. you might end up shipping people. thatd be terrible." 03:23 CA: "I'll probably run around and ship people to death"... 03:25 GA: "(dooooo iiiiiit.)" 03:25 CA: He uncaptchalouges the WHITE QUEEN'S COMPACT... 03:26 CA: He shudders and puts it back in his inventory... 03:26 GA: "yeah lets just save ourselves like all that trouble and not use that." 03:27 CA: "Sorry dude, but I dont want to use it with people nearby. I don't need to wake up in your bed with a hangover and a ton of questions"... 03:27 GA: Doir wiggles his eyebrows. 03:27 CA: "I'm not single, and aren't you dating Nate?"... 03:28 GA: "he would never have to know~" 03:28 CA: "Yeah, but I would know, and I have enough guilt eating away at me thank you very much"... 03:29 GA: "bb i could just erase your mem- nah thatd get into pretty dark territory." 03:29 CA: "Yeah I think that's what roofies are, let's change the topic"... 03:29 GA: "both of our significant others have left us." 03:30 GA: "one night stand time, clearly." 03:30 GA: "lmao do you remember that tlaloc guy" 03:30 GA: "wasnt he always on cocaine or something" 03:30 CA: He visibly shudders... 03:31 CA: "Ugh, yes, pretty much"... 03:31 GA: "eheheh what a loser" 03:32 GA: "didnt anyone tell him drugs are bad 03:33 CA: "Loser... does not begin to define him"... 03:33 GA: "lmao remember that time we messed with him by saying if he embarrassed you youd die" 03:34 CA: "Hehe yeah remember that time he literally stalked me and pretended that we didn't actually break up?"... 03:34 CA: "WHILE I was dating Sami?"... 03:35 GA: "hahahah yeah lmaooo" 03:35 GA: "so glad that dude died" 03:37 CA: "I mean, he was still a person. A douchy person, but a person"... 03:37 GA: "did i ever tell you one time i transformed in front of him and he asked to be my moirail" 03:37 CA: "And now he has two children and someone's gonna have to tell them that he's dead"... 03:38 GA: "because of how much pity- oh, yeah." 03:38 GA: "well, maybe in that universe he wasnt so terrible." 03:39 CA: "I sure hope so"... 03:40 GA: "yeah. either way, his kids probably liked him to some extent." 03:40 GA: "its not a good idea to brag to kids about how much you hated their dead parents" 03:40 GA: "that one was a good lesson i learned." Doir nods sagely. "you should learn it from me before you make that mistake." 03:41 CA: "Yeah, not like I was planning on it."... 03:41 CA: "Doir, did you brag about hating your child's dead parents"... 03:41 GA: "null *WAS* a dick" 03:41 GA: "its not my fault that the only thing i remember about her was how terrible she was." 03:42 GA: "to make up for it, i adopted her other child." 03:42 GA: "who actually seemed like kind of a doofus? he'll do great in my family." 03:42 CA: "Perfect."... 03:42 CA: "Well, I'll leave you to get some rest, take it easy now Doir"... 03:43 GA: Doir gives Beau one last hug and floats over to bed. "see ya later, beau!" 03:44 CA: Beau heads over to the door. "Mhm, see ya" The door closes behind him, and the fading sound of footsteps follows... 03:44 GA: (( upost lel )) 03:44 CA: ((k lelole trolld me)) 03:44 CA: ((close the chat window so I can post)) -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 03:45 --